People create music by playing instruments. For example, a musician may strike a snare drum with a drumstick to make a certain sound, tap a cymbal with another drumstick to make a different sound, and hit a base drum with a mallet attached to a foot pedal to make another sound.
People also use devices and systems that represent, or mimic, instruments for creating music, for interacting with video games, or for performing other actions. For example, there are devices that provide a user with an experience of playing a piano, striking a drum, hitting a tennis ball, boxing an opponent, and so on, without requiring the user to have a piano, own a drum set, go to a tennis court, or find an opponent to box. However, typical devices and systems may have drawbacks in providing an effective and realistic experience to a user, because they inadequately mimic the real-life experience they attempt to provide. For example, imprecise timing of user motions and imprecise mapping of user motion location are common in virtual user experiences.
These and other problems exist with respect to conventional user interactive systems and devices.